Criminal
by PrincessJazzy23
Summary: Eddie's thoughts on who he is and what he wants. Read, Review. First story.. Songfic. Criminal song and Lyrics belong to Alexz Johnson


"Criminal'

***I DO NOT OWN 'EDDIE' OR ANY OTHER OF DESPERATE HOUSEWIVES. I MAKE NO MONEY OF THIS. I DO NOT OWN THE SONG 'CRIMINAL' EITHER. ***

_I'm not the 'monster' they speak of. I never was, I never will be. They all deserved what happened to them. It's their fault not mine. They shouldn't have laughed at me or turned me down. All I wanted was to be loved. I wanted to feel what it was like to be loved. I'm no monster........_

**I won't deny, I faked it**

**Don't wanna lie, I'm jaded**

**I wanna scream when inside I'm breaking down**

**I've left the stone I was under**

**I'm running home, you won't find her**

**She walks alone all through this broken town**

_I have no one. No one wants me. My own mother didn't want me. She said I ruined her life. Well the blame goes both ways. She ruined mine. She didn't even try to see the pain that I was going though. She didn't even try to relate to me. She didn't even try to help me. She thought I was normal. If I was normal I would've have hurt all of those girls. If I was normal someone would love me. If I was normal I wouldn't be running from all the pain I've caused......._

**Goin' the wrong way down a one way street**

**Where the feeling is criminal**

**Nobody helps me out when I bleed**

**Just a look, look, looking for someone like me**

**Where the feeling is mutual**

**Can anybody see what I see**

**Cause I don't see me**

_I feel like a big white dot on a tall black wall, out of place. No one understands me, no one will ever understand me. I'm too different. So I must hide my true self in pure darkness. No one can know what I did. They have to see this facade of me. It isn't really me, but they don't know it. The don't know that some people are really good at pretending to be something they are not....._

**I blow away the ashes**

**I clear his face to look at it**

**He stole my name while I waited lost and found**

**I found a place where I'll keep you**

**Cause I won't live through you or beneath you**

**I walk this way where these winds won't bring me down**

_The friendly artist, the hard worker, friendly neighbor; that's what they see. But when I look in the mirror I see a kid who grow up with a mom who drank too much and a kid who has a lot of pain. That kid is who made me who I am today. If they want to know the real me they have to dig deep and uncover something they never knew was inside of me......_

**Goin' the wrong way down a one way street**

**Where the feeling is criminal**

**Nobody helps me out when I bleed**

**Just a look, look, looking for someone like me**

**Where the feeling is mutual**

**Can anybody see what I see**

**Cause I don't see me don't**

_We all have something we want to hide. My secret my be bigger than theirs but that doesn't mean they can judge. They have no clue what I been through. But like I said before they can't know. It's to risky. Maybe I should let everyone know what I done. Maybe someone would feel sorry for me and try to save me....._

**Let me be**

**Save it all**

**Don't waste it on me**

**Cause if I take a chance**

**And if I hurt again**

**And if I let you in**

**Be my reckoning**

**Ooo, hey!**

_But I don't want to be saved.. I don't want them to have to waste their time or their life on me. I'm too dangerous. No one who wasn't involved shouldn't have to be punished for what I have done. If they get in my way I might hurt them, though. I don't want to, but if I have too....I will. I know I'm morally wrong to some, but that isn't the definition of a monster. It's the definition of a criminal........_

**Goin' the wrong way down a one way street**

**Where the feeling is criminal**

**Nobody helps me out when I bleed**

**Just a look, look, looking for someone like me**

**Where the feeling is mutual**

**Can anybody see what I see**

**Cause I don't see me **

_So a criminal I am. _

**Finis **

**hope you enjoyed. :) **


End file.
